oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Halloween!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 5a | airdate = October 25, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Sign Language!" | nextepisode = "Checkup!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi and Uma go trick or treating. It is Uma's first Halloween, and after Oobi teaches her all the rituals, Uma takes Kako under her wing and helps him overcome his fear of Halloween. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is shown wearing a homemade dinosaur costume in his room. Uma walks over, wearing a rabbit costume. The siblings have each other guess what their costumes are meant to be. Oobi invites the viewers to guess as well. Grampu appears and admires the children's costumes. He volunteers to take them trick-or-treating with Kako. They walk to Kako's house, where they greet Kako and Papu. Papu gives the children candy. Oobi asks Kako why he is not wearing a costume. Kako unwillingly tells Oobi that he is afraid of trick-or-treating and has never gone before. Uma tells Kako that she will help him overcome his fear. She takes the tail of her rabbit costume off and places it on Kako's head, telling him that it is a snowball costume. The children and Grampu walk over to Mrs. Johnson's house, where they hope to get candy. Angus appears in a ghost costume along the way. Kako is startled at first, but Uma shows him that it is just a costume and there is nothing to be afraid of. After they arrive at Mrs. Johnson's house, Uma demonstrates how to ask for a treat. Kako follows her lead and receives a box of raisins from Mrs. Johnson. She tries to guess what his costume is modeled after, but cannot get it right. Kako tells her that it is not a flower or a cotton swab, but a snowball. After each of the children gets a box of raisins, Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers and the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Inka (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Angus (played by Matt Vogel) *Mrs. Johnson (played by Jennifer Barnhart) *Papu (played by Frankie Cordero) Oobi-Halloween-opening.png|The night sky Oobi-Halloween-dinosaur-costume.png|Oobi's dinosaur costume Oobi-Halloween-bunny-costume.png|Uma's bunny costume Oobi-Halloween-Grampu-surprised.png|"Costumes, lovely!" Oobi-Halloween-Kako-house.png|Arriving at Kako's house Oobi-Halloween-Uma-and-Grampu.png|"Eat now?" Oobi-Halloween-talking-to-Papu.png|Talking to Papu Oobi-Halloween-Papu-and-Oobi.png|"Kako home?" Oobi-Halloween-Kako-nervous.png|Kako admits he's afraid Oobi-Halloween-kids-thinking.png|Thinking of a costume Oobi-Halloween-Kako-snowball.png|Kako as a snowball Oobi-Halloween-Inka-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Halloween-Angus-and-Kako.png|Angus's ghost costume Oobi-Halloween-Angus-talking.png|"Good stuff." Oobi-Halloween-Mrs-Johnson-house.png|Mrs. Johnson's house Oobi-Halloween-closed-door.png|"Uhh, Kako? Today?" Oobi-Halloween-Kako-explains-his-costume.png|Kako explains his costume Oobi-Halloween-ending.png|"Oobi, you, friends!" *According to photo data on the Glass Wings Puppetry website, this episode was filmed on February 10, 2004. (source, see metadata) *In October 2004, the Times Leader ran an ad to promote this episode's premiere. It featured a photo of Uma on its front page and an article about the episode's story in its TV section. Oobi-Halloween-newspaper-ad-1.jpg|The front-page ad Oobi-Halloween-newspaper-ad-2.jpg|The article *This and "Valentine!" are the only two holiday-themed episodes of the show. *This episode was aired annually on Noggin after its premiere. It continued to air each year on Nick Jr. until 2013. *This episode marks the debut of both Angus and Mrs. Johnson. *In the interview segment, Inka says "Oopa-doo!" and wears a clown nose. This is a callback to Grampu's clown act in "Pretend Circus!", where he wears the same nose and says the same quote. *The scene where Oobi and Uma try on their costumes is featured in the second season's opening theme. *This episode is available in the "Halloween" section of the Noggin app during the month of October. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2